I just fell for you
by Etcesni
Summary: Ça le mettait hors de lui, violait sa chair et le faisait souffrir. Ça le tordait dans tous les sens, parfois même il en pleurait au point d'en rire. Une maladie mortelle, un virus de la forme d'une balle de baseball. Un élixir toxique, avec un arrière goût d'alcool. -Imaginez vous un Judal éperdument amoureux et un Sinbad insouciant. Sinbad x Judal Hard yaoi.


Pistes ; Fell For You -Green Day , Judas - Lady Gaga (juste car cette chanson passait en boucle dans ma tête. Haha)

* * *

Ça le mettait hors de lui, violait sa chair et le faisait souffrir. Ça le tordait dans tous les sens, parfois même il en pleurait au point d'en rire. Une maladie mortelle, un virus de la forme d'une balle de baseball. Un élixir toxique, avec un arrière goût d'alcool. Ça se buvait à l'ivresse, parfois même ça nous faisait crier de détresse. Ça nous déchirait de l'intérieur, ça nous faisait rire puis pleurer. Ça nous faisait honte, ça nous faisait marrer. Parfois on se demande, si c'est réellement nous, tellement ça sonnait niais. On se demande pourquoi, à nos lèvres à nous, ça sonnait moche, ça nous faisait chier, alors qu'aux leurs, ça rendait si parfait. On se retourne, on maudit maintes fois ce sort qu'on nous avait jeté. On essaie bien que trop souvent de s'en débarrasser, mais hélas, rien n'y faisait. Ça avait le goût de l'interdit, c'était un sentiment maudit. On racontait « ça » aux enfants avant de dormir, pour eux ça avait un quelque chose de sucré, au touché de cachemire. Pourtant, pour lui c'était autre chose que ça, c'était ignoble, ça le faisait vomir. Ça l'effrayait tellement qu'il se surprenait à souhaiter d'en mourir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ça l'avait changé tellement. Il voulait se retrouver, mais ça l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. « Ça » eut été le pire péché qu'il avait osé commettre, parfois, ça avait l'air d'un défi, d'un jeu, un fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à admettre.

Il souhaitait qu'il devienne son unique raison de vivre, il souhaitait qu'il ne voie que lui, ne faire plus qu'un seul avec lui. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait éperdument et voulait le voir à ses cotés. Mais lui autre s'entêtait, refusait, le repoussait. Lui autre lui tournait le dos, ça le rendait malade à un point. Ça le faisait souffrir à un point. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de tout lui avouer. Du moins, sa fierté l'empêchait de se l'avouer. Alors que c'était une évidence, il l'aimait, il l'aimait et ça faisait mal, ici, dans son cœur. Encore un jour, il s'ennuyait, un jour qui se passait, sans qu'il ne le voit à ses cotés. Lui qui méprisait ce sentiment qu'est l'amour, se trouvait aujourd'hui prit au piège, prit au piège comme une bestiole, et il haïssait ce sentiment d'infériorité. Il n'aimait pas se sentir soumis à quelqu'un, à quelque chose, il refusait cet amour qui le rendait ainsi. Il refusait de penser autant à lui. Mais le fait était là. Il était amoureux de Sinbad, son rival, celui l'ayant refusé en premier. Ils auraient pu, ils auraient pu construire quelque chose ensemble. Mais il savait très bien, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il préférait nettement son stupide allié aux cheveux blancs. Il en était jaloux, alors qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier. Encore un jour, où il ne pu résister à la tentation de se rendre chez lui, son unique amour, objet de ses désirs. D'un claquement de doigts il se trouva dans sa chambre.

Il faillit quelques instants pour Sinbad de se rendre compte que Judal était là, de dos, à le contempler. Ce dernier était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait remarqué sa présence qu'après un certain temps, ce qui vexa le brun. Surpris par cette « visite surprise » Sinbad aborda un air sérieux, qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il était assit sur le bord de son lit et semblait étrangement serein. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant le regard de Judal peser sur lui. Il ne tarda pas avant de prononcer simplement :

**« - Ah, Judal, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**

**-Hah ? Parce qu'il me faut un motif pour vouloir rendre visite à mon cher rival ? **

Le sourire de Judal n'annonçait rien de bon, Sinbad avait remarqué, qu'il y'avait quelque chose de différent dans son sourire. Il attendait, attendait que Judal fasse quelque chose. Qu'il agisse, mais il ne fit rien, et il se sentit d'un coup anxieux, il était toujours sur ses gardes quand il était là. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, cet éternel sourire capricieux collé aux lèvres. Il déposa sa main sur son avant bras, son toucher le brûla. Sin frémit, chose qui élargit le sourire jouant sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Ce sourire que Sinbad détestait, qu'il méprisait plus que tout. Au fond, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Sinbad n'appréciait pas vraiment Judal, le trouvait malfaisant, malsain, voir parfois même fou. Il n'hésitait pas à mettre la vie des jeunes innocents en danger, ça le mettait hors de lui. Par contre, il lui arrivait parfois de le trouver intéressant, dans la mesure où il était totalement imprévisible comme personne. Dans un rire moqueur, celui aux yeux pourprés reprit

**-Tss, stupide roi, détends toi.**

Le roi de Sindoria ne répondit pas, déçu de son manque de réaction, le magi réduit la distance entre eux deux, s'approchant de son oreille afin d'y glisser quelques mots

**-Hah ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant, ou as-tu tout simplement donné ta langue au chat ?**

**-Absolument pas. »**

Avait répondu le roi, un peu agacé par le peur de distance qu'il y'avait entre eux deux. Judal, quant à lui mémorisait chacun de ses instants là. Humant à souhait son parfum exotique. Gravant dans sa mémoire, chaque détail de son bien aimé. Au début, il avait du mal, beaucoup du mal à accepté le simple fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un humain. Le simple fait que son cœur batte la chamade par sa vue, qu'il se sente si mal, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec Jafar. Mais peu à peu, son cœur c'était habitué, à ce genre de sentiments. Il était bon acteur, très bon acteur, pouvant masquer non sans grande gêne ses sentiments. Alors il les refoulait, les gardaient dans une boite de pandore à la clé perdue, enfouie aux plus profondeurs de son être. Là ou personne ne pouvait les atteindre, il gardait ce sentiment naissant en lui, comme un enfant pour lui seul. Avec égoïsme, n'acceptant même pas de le montrer à celui étant l'objet de son amour, non, Sinbad ne le méritait pas, il ne méritait pas d'être autant aimé par lui. Personne ne méritait d'être autant aimer. Judal ne sut pourquoi, il passa sa main sous le haut de l'homme lui faisant face. Il ne sut pourquoi sa main vint caresser ses abdomens, provoquant un long frisson chez le roi, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il sursauta avant de s'exclamer :

**-Pour l'amour des divinités, ne penses tu pas que tu vas trop loin Judal ? **

Le jeune homme en apparence eu un air déçu, puis, préféra jouer sur la carte de la provocation, il sut que Sinbad ne résisterai pas longtemps. Il voulait l'avoir, pour ce soir, pour une soirée, un jour, il le voulait, alors, il l'aura. Il avait déjà trop attendu, il était malade, et tentait de se persuadé que s'il couchait avec lui alors, tout ira bien. Que ce n'était que physique, qu'une fois ceci fait, tout ses sentiments s'évaporeront au lever du soleil. Et ô qu'il avait souhaité que cela soit si facile. Il avait eu la naïveté d'espérer. Prenant un ton un peu provoquant, il répondit

**-Fais pas ta vierge Sin, ou bien as-tu tout bonnement peur ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, j'ai fait « ça » des dizaines de fois.**

Judal sourit avant de sceller leurs lèvres, il avait rêver de ce moment des jours et des jours. Sa main se perdit dans une mer violacée. Il mordilla d'abord ses lèvres, puis y passa délicatement sa langue. Ce fut son premier baiser, un combat suave, sauvage et poétique qui dura quelques secondes qui sembleraient duré une éternité. Une sensation de chaleur éclata vers ses reins, à sa grande surprise, deux bras puissants vinrent enlacer sa taille fine. Sinbad était incertain, quant à lui, pourquoi faisait il une telle chose ? Il est vrai, qu'il trouvait le magi très désirable, cependant il n'en était pas amoureux, il aimait les femmes –ou c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre de croire- et il était très mal honnête de tromper ses sentiments. Mais à quoi bon ? C'était Judal ayant commencé à le provoquer, puis, ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu entre eux deux. Un jeu et rien de plus, que du sexe, pas de l'amour. Il l'avait embrassé, comme il n'avait jamais embrassé aucune femme. Il s'était vite donné à ce jeu où il était un maître. Où il maîtrisait chaque partie du corps de son partenaire. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, ou du moins pour Judal. –Manque d'oxygène-. Il fermait les yeux, Judal fermait les yeux pour la première fois. Il avait peur, trop peur qu'il puisse lire la passion brûlante dans son regard. Alors il l'évita, le fuyait comme la peste. Les mains de Sinbad s'aventurèrent sur son ventre, dessinant se abdomens, explorant chaque parcelle de peau et faisant Judal frémir doucement. Pour la première fois, le dominant le trouva fort attrayant, il l'allongea sur le lit, prenant soin d'enlever son haut. Quant à Judal, lui, déshabillai aussi Sinbad à son tour. Tout deux savaient qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire une connerie, mais là où ils ont étaient, il n'y avait point de machine arrière, la chose était faite, le choix était fait.

De sa langue, il dessina des arabesques sur le torse de Judal, mordilla la peau offerte, tortura ses boutons de chair rosie. Judal se cambrait, gémissait mais se retenait, tant bien que mal. L'homme qu'il aimait était au dessus de lui, l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait l'amour. Ils se baisèrent du regard, les bras de Judal se nouèrent autour du cou de son partenaire, il l'embrassa, lui susurrai quelque chose à l'oreille, l'invita à venir en lui.

**-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur maintenant ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, j'ai fait ça des dizaines de fois, je t'ai dit.**

**-Hmm..Oui, c'est ça.**

Le magi sourit, peu convaincu. C'était également sa première fois à Sin, sa première fois avec un homme, un homme qui était Judal, en plus. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cela insensé, dire qu'il n'avait même pas fermé la serrure. Mais dans ce genre de situations, il ne fallait pas penser. Il fallait surtout agir. Et il comptait montrer à Judal, que lui n'avait pas peur. Il mordilla la lobe de son oreille et lui susurra :

**-Tu me supplieras de te prendre.**

**-Hah oui ? Hâte de voir ça.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux, saisissant le défi, la main de Sin se glissa sous le bas de Judal, caressa son érection naissante faisant gémir le jeune homme. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à sang lorsque l'autre vint effectuer un lent mouvement de va et viens sur sa verge. Il continua et Judal n'en pu plus, il planta ses ongles dans le dos nu de Sinbad, sa fierté l'empêchait tout simplement de lui demander de le prendre. Se rendant compte de ce qui se passait dans la tête du plus vieux, Sinbad eu un sourire victorieux. Il murmura non sans sensualité au creux de son oreille

**-Dis le…**

Judal rougit, mais fit non de la tête, lorsque la pression se fit encore plus forte, il déposa une main sur sa bouche, se retenant de crier plus fort, sa fierté finira un jour par le tuer. Les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, il fini par articuler

**-Je te veux en moi Sin, maintenant—**

Le dominant ne se fit pas prier, il le pénétra d'un coup sec, unissons leurs deux corps pour la première fois. Ça aurait pu être le plus beau moment de la vie de Judal. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait, sa première fois avec celui qu'il aimait. Les va et viens de Sin le guidèrent jusqu'au paradis de la jouïssance. Ils ne firent qu'un seul pendant de longues minutes, Judal aurait tant voulu que cela dure un peu plus, mais hélas, c'était impossible. Maintenant, il le savait, il était amoureux, éperdument amoureux de cet idiot au dessus de lui, de cet homme qu'il haïssait aimer. Lorsqu'ils en finirent, deux larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Judal, des larmes qui signifiaient tant. Deux larmes résumant toutes sa détresse, deux larmes brillant au clair de lune. Sinbad lui, avait comprit la raison de la détresse de Judal, étant perspectif et vif d'âme. Il lécha les perles salées mouillant ses joues. Souria contre sa peau amèrement et dit dans un dernier soupir

**-Je ne serai jamais tiens Judal,**

**-ça, c'est ce que tu crois. » **

* * *

Premier OS, j'suis heureux d'avoir fini si vite, enfin, je voulais à tout prix posté quelque chose. Ce n'était pas trop recherché, je l'avoue, mais bon, j'ai toujours adoré ce pairing ! Je n'ai pas relu aussi pour le moment, j'espère que y'a pas trop d'incohérences. Sinon, une petite Review fait toujours plaisir ! Je me suis senti un peu triste pour Judal en écrivant, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Merci pour avoir lu ! à très bientôt j'espère.


End file.
